


Heart of a Death Eater

by TayaBat667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Troubled Relationship, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayaBat667/pseuds/TayaBat667
Summary: 4 years have passed since you left your teaching position at Hogwarts. After deciding to come home to Hogwarts and resume teaching, you are faced with the consequences of how things were left between you and Severus Snape. This story takes place in an alternate universe. You (the reader) met Snape at Hogwarts when you were students, and you have been mad about him ever since. The question is, does he really care about you as much as you do him?





	1. A less then happy reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating the summary along with tags as I submit each chapter. I'm trying to prevent huge spoilers ;)  
> This is my first time writing with the reader as the point of view, so be kind please <3  
> Any and all feed back on my writing style or story is appreciated!
> 
> Key-  
> [F/n] - First name  
> [L/n] - Last name  
> [H/c] - Hair color  
> [E/c] - Eye color  
> [S/c] - Skin color

It was a beautiful night. I gazed up at the sky as the carriage lazily made its way towards the castle, watching individual snow flakes fall and disappear into the darkness as they blanketed the landscape. I closed my eyes and pictured how magnificent it would be when the sun finally rose; Hogwarts shimmering in clean white snow, yet to be touched by the students scrambling out into the dawn for the seasons first snowball fight. The screech of an owl in the distance brought me back and I straightened up as the castle grew near and the flickering of lanterns could be seen.

  
I pulled my cloak around my shoulders as the carriage came to a stop and the door swung open. With a wave of my wand my bags flew out of the carriage and stacked neatly one on top of the other, hovering inches from the ground. They floating alongside me as I finally made my way inside. As I rounded a corner in the dark corridors I spotted someone waiting on the other end of the hall. I stopped. I didn't need light to know who that figure waiting outside my chambers was. I felt sick. My insides twisted into knots and I could feel goosebumps covering my body. Why am I reacting like a scared child? It's not like the last time we were face to face anything meaningful happened. I took a deep breath and tightened my cloak around myself once more, as if it would shield me from my nerves as it has the cold. I started down the hall, feeling more confident with each stride. I could feel his eyes on me and I stared straight ahead to avoid eye contact.

  
“[L/n]. . .” he greeted me as I approached the door.

  
“Snape.” I returned his monotone greeting. I glanced at him as I turned the key in the lock. His dark eyes locked with mine. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and the confidence I built up deflate. “Did you need something?” My nerves made the question sound colder then I had intended.

  
“I had heard you were returning and thought I would give you this upon your arrival.” He held out a small folded parchment. I quickly took it and and turned away from him.

  
“Thank you, if that's all you wanted then good night.” I swung the door open and left him in the hall, the charmed luggage following me the only thing keeping me from slamming the door.

  
“Good night...[F/n]...” Almost a whisper, I had barely heard him say my name as I shut the door. I leaned against the door and listened to his foot steps disappear down the hall. I pressed my hand against my chest, trying to slow my heart. Why am I suddenly [F/n]? What happened to 'Miss [L/n]'? With my head swimming, I flopped down onto the bed and examined the parchment I had still crumpled in my hand. It was folded into a neat little square and sealed with a small dot of wax. A necklace fell into my lap as I unfolded the make shift envelope. A thin silver chain with a small charm dangling from it, an onyx heart. This was my necklace! I held it up and to admire what I thought was lost long ago.

  
“Severus...” the need to say his name took hold as my eyes filled with tears. I curled up on the bed and hid my face in my pillow. “Oh Severus, Severus...” I called his name softly as the tears started to flow.


	2. Restless in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long first night back at Hogwarts, you decide to visit the library and brush up on some reading. 
> 
> Key-  
> [F/n] - First name  
> [L/n] - Last name  
> [H/c] - Hair color  
> [E/c] - Eye color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating the summary along with tags as I submit each chapter. I'm trying to prevent huge spoilers ;)  
> This is my first time writing with the reader as the point of view, so be kind please <3  
> Any and all feed back on my writing style or story is appreciated!

I didn’t get any sleep last night. I tossed and turned but every time I finally found myself comfortable and drifting off, his face appeared in my mind. I hadn’t forgotten what had happened, what I had learned the last time I saw Severus, but my mind had kept it locked away until now. For good reason too, for now that it was no longer hidden away in my subconscious I couldn’t stop thinking about it. As I browsed one of the shelves in the library, my racing mind kept me from hearing approaching footsteps. 

 

“Finding what you’re looking for, Miss [L/n]?” I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

 

“Madam Pince!” I breathed out a sigh when I saw the librarian standing behind me. She made a face and I immediately lowered my voice. “Please excuse me, you startled me…” Madam Pince was a very strict woman and is often unpleasant when it comes to the books in the Hogwarts library. Being a lover of literature I often found myself dealing with her.  

 

“Are you alright, Miss [L/n]?” She stared at me as I apologized. 

 

“I am fine, Madam,” I grew uncomfortable as she stared at my face with a look of concern, “I seem to be having trouble finding this book.” I held out the parchment I was carrying with a list of titles and pointed one out. She studied the parchment for a moment before looking up at me again.

 

“That’s probably because you are in the wrong area.” She stated bluntly and began walking. “This way, please.” I kept my face down as we walked to hide my embarrassment. Of course I knew a magical creatures textbook wasn’t over in the charms area, but I wasn’t going to admit I had been doing more spacing out than looking. “You’ll find what you need here.” She led me to the far side of the library, to a section tucked back into a corner.

 

“Thank you…” I murmured,  but she was already off following a student. I could hear her scolding him for improperly carrying his books as I started scanning the shelves. I was alone for a few minutes before I heard someone approach me from behind once more. Irritated, I closed the book I had been flipping through and shoved it back on the shelf. “I do not need anymore help, Madam, but thank you.” 

 

“Is that so…?” I froze when I heard the reply. What is  _ he _ doing in here? I quickly thought up a quip before I turned to face him. I gasped when I turned to find him only inches from me. “Good afternoon.” His velvety voice sent shivers running down my spine. I stared dumbly at him when I opened my mouth to reply and found my mind had blanked, taking my smart ass remark with it. 

 

“G-Good afternoon…” Seriously? I couldn’t possibly think of anything better? 

 

“When you were not in the great hall for breakfast, Dumbledore asked that I see to making sure you had settled in alright.”

 

“I didn’t think that it was necessary for me to be there...seeing as students are still out for the holiday, are they not?”

 

“Indeed they are.” I panicked when he suddenly leaned towards me and pressed back up against the shelf to keep distance between us. He stopped and squinted, I found myself unable to look away from him as he gazed into my eyes. I felt his hand gently touch my cheek. “You’ve been crying…” His voice was quiet as his thumb traced below my eye. 

 

“What?” I finally looked away from him, turning my head away from his touch. “How would you know what I’ve been doing?” 

 

“Your eyes betray you.” I felt my face flush and I pushed him away from me so I could escape down the aisle. As I walked away from him I felt a mixture of embarrassment and frustration building up inside me.

 

“Perhaps you're just seeing things you want to see.” I left at that and headed out of the library. I entered the first lady's bathroom I found and stared into a mirror. 

 

‘Oh god…’ I thought to myself, ‘he was right.’ I looked a mess. My eyes were red and puffy from last night, the result of bawling like a child and no sleep. Is that why Madam Pince was asking if I was alright? I turned the faucet on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I looked up at my reflection again. ‘I look so pathetic…’ Red faced, leaning over the sink with tears beginning to well up once more. I knew I shouldn’t have left my room this morning, especially now that  _ he _ has seen me like this. 


	3. An old foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying some relaxing time to yourself, another wizard swoops in and shatters the peace and quite. And he is one of the last you ever wanted to see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! More wizards! 
> 
> I will be updating the summary along with tags as I submit each chapter. I'm trying to prevent spoilers ;)  
> This is my first time writing with the reader as the point of view, so be kind please <3  
> Any and all feed back on my writing style or story is appreciated!
> 
> Key-  
> [F/n] - First name  
> [L/n] - Last name  
> [H/c] - Hair color  
> [E/c] - Eye color  
> [S/c] - Skin color

I spent most of the day locked away in my room. After the embarrassment of what happened in the library a few days ago I didn't want to risk facing Snape again. I laid in my bed, fiddling with the charm around my neck until I eventually grew bored. I let out a frustrated groan as I sat up and looked out my window. The snow had stopped, and the evening sun lit the sky a brilliant orange. I decided some fresh air would make me feel better. I pulled on my thick winter cloak and grabbed a book as I headed out the door.

 

As I walked towards the great lake, I took solace in the peace of nature. The birds chirping in the distance and the crunch of snow under my feet were the only sounds to be heard. I stopped when I finally reached the shore and admired the shimmering sunlight dancing on the waters surface. The temperature had dropped with the snowfall and ice had started to form in small patches that drifted ever so slowly with the breeze. I headed away from the water and nestled under a tree. I had been reading for a while when I heard a few students who had stayed over the holiday in the distance. I peeked around the tree and smiled when I saw a them starting to build a snow man. I laid my book in my lap and rested my head against the tree, closing my eyes. This is what I love about Hogwarts. A place that is not only a school, but a home for teachers and students alike. The cold breeze suddenly swept strongly over the lake causing me to pull my cloak tighter. I stood and headed back to the castle, ushering the students with me as I went since curfew was closing in.

 

I walked slowly down the hall, admiring the many portraits I hadn't seen for years. As I came to the staircase, a familiar rumble caused me to jump back. God damn these stair cases...

 

“If only pleadin' wit'it would change it back, eh?” said a portrait on my left. I stared at the case as it came to rest at a different hall. My quarters hadn't been too far ahead, but now I'll have to go around another way. “Ye goin' or ye jus gonna hang 'round till ye become a ghost yer self?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you...” I swear, some of these portraits are so obnoxious sometimes. I climbed the stairs, leaving the portrait behind me as it called out teasing remarks. I came to a long dimly lit hallway that was unfamiliar. I continued until I passed a wall donning a large Slytherin banner. 'I must be near the dormitories.' I thought to myself. Getting a feel for my location I turned a corner down another dimly lit hall. Just as I passed one of the large pillars a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I let out a surprised gasp as I was pulled into the darkness.

 

“Shhh...no need to make a fuss.” I knew this man... He smiled that sly grin that made so many witches swoon.

 

“Lucius!? What are you...!!” My words were cut short as he put a finger to my lips. He leaned in close, his face almost touching mine.

 

“I said no need to make a fuss, Miss [F/n]...” he looked me up and down. “My my...aren't you filling out nicely. How long has it been now? Three...four years?” I tried my best to hide any weakness. Lucius knew I feared him and that made him all the more dangerous, especially at this time of night. He could do what ever he wanted. There's no one near by who would hear me scream.

 

“What are you doing here?” I whispered as I pulled away from his hand. How did he know where I was? Had he been following me?

 

“I am here on business, and when I saw you running around outside I decided to pay you a visit.” He reached out and took my chin in his hand, turning my head to the side as if admiring a prize he had just won. “And I knew you would be _dying_ to see me.” Despite my best efforts to contain my fear, a small whimper escaped my lips. Lucius chuckled darkly to himself and slid his other hand around my waist. When I tried to twist out of his grip he pressed his body hard against mine, trapping me against him and the cold stone wall. “I'm sure you've been lonely...” He whispered in my ear, “without the dark lord here to keep you company...” He began grinding his hips slowly into mine as something hard began to form between us. “I can remedy that, dear [F/n].” He brushed his lips against my cheek. I began to shake uncontrollably and closed my eyes tight. 'Please...' I sent out a silent prayer, 'somebody...'

 

“Well, well, well... Lucius.” Lucius' head snapped up to the figure approaching down the hall. “Out for a little stroll in the moon light?”

 

“Severus!” I couldn't help but feel relieved. Snape did not take his eyes off Lucius as he approached us, nor did Lucius show any signs of releasing me.

 

“Surely, you of all people should know better then to betray 'You-Know-Who'.” Snape stopped several feet away from us as he spoke.

 

“Betray? That is such a strong word, Severus...”

 

“Indeed it would be a shame if he knew you were slithering around while he was away. Curious...what he might do if he found out.”

 

“You wouldn't dare.” Lucius tightened his grip as uncertainty painted his face.

 

“Try me.” Snape's tone had remained casual until he made the threat. Lucius held his ground, as if debating whose word the dark lord would take. Finally, with a scoff, he released me. I fell to the ground, my legs weak with fear, and did not dare move until he turned and started down the hall without saying another word. I waited until he was out of sight before turning back to Snape, only to see him already walking back the way he had came.

 

“Sev...” I quickly found my footing and started after him.

 


	4. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a slight revelation of what occurred between these two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL the fluff! May be a couple weeks before I update this again. I'm itching to write more in the other piece I have going and will be submitting a few chapters for that before I continue this one. I'll post the next chapter here in about 2-3 weeks tops. Smut may be happening soon, so reader bewaaaare!

“Wait!” I called out as Snape headed down the hall. He did not acknowledge me but instead kept up his pace with long even strides. “Severus!” He stopped when I called his name. I finally caught up to him when he turned to face me, his fierce expression taking me off guard.

 

“Stupid girl!”

 

“W...what...”

 

“Don't play coy with me. You think I hadn't noticed you just _happened_ to disappear after _that_ night, only to return after four years of silence and avoid me?” I stared at him wide eyed as he spat each word. “And only after avoiding me and running around playing your silly little games, will you dare come calling after me?”

 

“No, Sev-”

 

“Don't lie to me.” He grabbed me hard by both arms and pulled me close. “You may think me a fool, but you are the one acting oh-so foolish, Miss [L/n]. To think you can get away with using your pretty little face to lure anyone-”

 

“Stop it!” Intense emotion came sweeping over me as I lashed out, the palm of my hand hitting his cheek with a loud _'smack'._ The slap held enough force to turn his head away from mine. We stood in silence.

 

“How can you even say that? After what you did too me?!” I finally broke down, my voice cracking as I sobbed. “After our years together in school, hoping that one day Severus Snape would see me as more then just another girl in his potions class, I finally thought you did! Even after you became a death eater I stood by you, I loved you! And I...” I paused before I could say it, tears streaming freely down my face, “I thought you loved me, too...I thought that's why you stayed with me...” Snape slowly turned his face back look at mine. The sadness in my heart grew heavier as I stared into his dark eyes. “But I was wrong. You love your 'Dark Lord' far more then you could ever love anyone else, don't you? Is that why you handed me over to him?” He did not reply. I hid my face in my hands as I cried. I almost wished I had never come back. It would have been far easier to just avoid anything that had to do with magic, to avoid anything that had to do with Severus. Suddenly I felt his arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest without saying a word. He held me in his embrace until I had calmed, and my sobs had come to a stop. He placed a hand under my chin and tilted my face to meet his, then placed a soft kiss on my lips. My heart leaped with the tender kiss and I felt myself clinging tightly onto his robes.

 

“My heart could never yearn for anyone the way it does you.” He whispered when he finally pulled away. He walked me back to my room, not sure that Lucius wouldn't be waiting for me again somewhere in the castle. When we reached my quarters, he opened the door for me and followed me in. As he was saying good night I grabbed a hold of his arm.

 

“Severus?” I gained the courage to look him in the eye as I asked, “Will you stay with me?” He cocked an eyebrow at me and I looked sheepishly down at the floor.

 

“If that is what you wish.” I nodded in response as he pulled my cloak from my shoulders and hung it over the back of a chair. I hurried into the bathroom locking the door behind me. My face flushed red as I changed into my nightdress. I wish I had packed something with a little less revealing... I became increasingly self conscious, brushing my teeth and combing my hair twice to make sure everything was in place. By the time I was ready for bed I found my self standing in front of the door with my hand on the knob, my heart beating fast. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I slowly pulled the door open, peeking out to see Severus sitting in an arm chair. He had picked up one of the books I had sitting on the table and was thumbing through it showing little interest. My heart rate sky rocketed again when he glanced up at me.

 

“T-turn around.” I stammered.

 

“Why?” He cocked his head.

 

“What do you mean _'why'_?!”

 

“You act as if I haven't seen your body before.” He glanced back down at the book, a sarcastic tone in his voice. 'He's toying with me! That jerk is totally teasing me right now!' My face must have conveyed my thoughts when he looked up again, he let out a sigh before rising from the chair and turning his back. I quickly tiptoed over to my bed and pulled the cover up to my shoulders before giving him the okay. He doused the lights, and I heard the sounds of him undressing in the dark before he climbed into bed beside me. We laid in the darkness for who knows how long. I had just began to nod off when I felt his arm around me, pulling my back close against his bare chest. His warmth was soothing and I was soon drifting once more.

 

“I'll always be here to keep you safe.” I couldn't tell if the voice was real or a dream, I was too far gone into sleeps sweet embrace.

 


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and Christmas and lacy panties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels strange writing again after 2 months, please let me know if I worded anything really weird!
> 
> Edit: Smut!

I awoke to a ray of light peeking in through the drapes. While wondering how late I had slept, I turned to see Severus had already gone. With an tired sigh I sunk back beneath the sheets and was fully prepared to fall asleep again. Suddenly, a loud crash outside my window had me leaping out of bed. I rushed over and threw the drapes back fully to see an owl had landed with a large package in a manner that was less than graceful. I unlatched the window and took the delivery from the bird before he scrambled back down the shingles of the roof and took flight. I shivered and shut the window tight to keep in what little warmth I had in my room. The sun may have been shining but the air had quite an unpleasant nip. I tossed the package on the table and took my time getting ready for the day. I dressed and made the bed before sitting at the table and pulling the package into my lap. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with twine. I cut the twine and pulled the paper back to see a brilliant crimson fabric. A dress? A small card fell out of the folds as I held the clothing up.

“Dear [F/n],  
I miss you like crazy! I hope your time at Hogwarts is as fulfilling as you hoped it would be. Hope you just love this Christmas gift as much as I adored mine, took me FOREVER to find something hot enough for your bod!  
Your favorite BFF,  
Amy"

I smiled. Amelia and I had been the best of friends since our first year at Hogwarts together. She had always been very eccentric. I reached down to clean up the paper when I noticed a small square of folded tissue paper. I blushed when out of it I pulled a very risky looking pair of black panties and a second note card reading:

"P.S~  
These HAVE to be worn with that dress.  
My heart breaks for any man who doesn't get to see you in these.  
Xoxoxo~"

Maybe a little 'too' eccentric... I tucked the underwear deep into one of my dresser drawers and hung the dress up before heading out. 

The great hall buzzed with excited students hovering over the Christmas Eve feast. Quite a few had stayed this holiday season and they were scattered about the hall in groups; playing games, telling stories and enjoying the meal. I was seated next to Professor Flitwick as he filled me in on the position I was taking up in the music department. I looked up from the notes Flitwick had given me and noticed an uninterested Severus being lectured by Professor Kettleburn. I grinned at the sight.

“Miss [L/n]?”

“Yes, I'm sorry Filius, which class room did you want me to take?” I snapped back into the conversation and began adding to the notes I was given. After dinner I waited for Severus outside the hall. It felt like quite a long time before he finally caught up with me. “What did we learn today, Severus?” I giggled as I teased him about Kettleburn.

“Only everything and anything that has to do with Mooncalfs...” I couldn't help but laugh at his sullen response. “Miss [L/n], would you care to join me for a drink?” The sudden invitation caught me off guard and my laughter ceased.

“Um, I wouldn't mind at all. What's the occasion?” 

“Is Christmas Eve not an occasion to have a drink and a conversation?”

“Oh...right.” I looked away, slightly embarrassed. “I keep forgetting what day it is...”

“Perhaps that has to do with you sleeping though most of it.” 

“Could have woken me before you left...” I grumbled under my breath.

“Miss [L/n], correct me if I am wrong but you are an adult whom should be more then capable of being responsible for yourself.” I stopped in my tracks.

“Well...!” I didn't have a good response, he was right. Without a retort I crossed my arms with a 'Humph!'. Severus turned to face me and offered his arm.

“Are we going or are you going to pout all night?” I took his arm and he lead me on. We descended into the dungeons where his chambers were located. It seems he had planned on me coming because when I entered the room he already had everything ready. A table was set with a bottle of wine and two glasses, two armchairs, and a fire place crackling quietly in the background.

“What's all this?” I felt touched that he had already thought ahead, not knowing that I would even come. 

“I was planning on having a drink whether you came or not.” He said as he opened the bottle and began to pour a glass. 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” I rolled my eyes. He motioned to one of the chairs and handed me a glass as I took my seat. 

“As special as a mooncalf?” he asked sarcastically. 

“I wish.” I smirked at his comment. We talked for what felt like an eternity; catching up on what we had been up to in the time we were apart, pausing only when we needed to refill our glasses. I began spilling my guts after my third glass and brought up a suitor I had pursuing me over the last year. Severus appeared to be twitching with jealousy as I talked about the man.

“Honestly, though... I'm sure my friend Amelia was trying to set me up. The man is a beast, I can't stand to be around him.” 

“Speaking of beasts...” he shifted the conversation, “I'm surprised you did not pursue a position in magical creatures.”

“As much as I love magical creatures, I couldn't resist the opportunity to teach the orchestra. Filius was impressed and thinks I play beautifully and...”

“You do everything beautifully.” Severus cut me off with the comment. I looked down sheepishly, not sure how to handle the compliment. As if only just realizing what he said, an embarrassed expression crossed his face before he rose from his seat and started cleaning up. I reached out and laid my hand on his as he tried to pick up an empty glass. He released the glass and glanced at me. I stood and set the empty bottle he had picked up back on the table before leaning on him.

“Severus...” I stared into his dark eyes as my hands rested on his chest. As if reading my mind, he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips gently against mine. I felt like swooning under his kiss. He wrapped me in an embrace and held me tight as the kiss became more passionate. I pulled away to catch my breath.

“[F/n]...” he stoked my cheek with the back of his hand before picking me up. He carried me to the bed and gently set me down before crawling in with me.

Severus settled on top of me as our lips met once more. His tongue slipped into my mouth and entwined with my own as I began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Once finished I trailed my fingers down his bare chest to the hem of his pants where I hooked a finger in and gave a teasing tug. Severus was quick to comply, removing his trousers while I pulled my blouse off over my head and tossed it to the floor along with my skirt. He was back on me before I had finished undressing, gripping my waist tight and holding my body close to his. I could feel his throbbing member through the thin fabric of my underwear. My fingers tangled in his black locks and I let out a soft moan as he kissed my neck. He reached around and unclasped my bra, my nipples hardening with the sudden exposure to the chilly air. I moaned in ecstasy as he began licking and sucking one while tracing small circles around the other with his thumb.

“Ah~! Sev...!” A sudden bite caused me to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kissed his way down to my navel, his lips sending chills up my spine. He gripped the edges of my panties and carefully pulled them off. He marveled at the sight of my naked body.

“You are so beautiful, [F/n]...” his lingering stare had me blushing.

“Severus...” I swallowed my shyness and spread my legs wide for him, giving him a good view of my wet slit. “I need you. Please...” Severus eagerly lined himself up and slowly began pushing himself in. 

“Mmm...[F/n], you're so tight.” A loud moan escaped his lips. It had been so long since the last time I was fucked, and the pain of his member forcing its way into my deepest parts nearly out weighed the pleasure. He stopped once he was fully in, allowing me to adjust to his size. I bucked my hips against his once most of the pain subsided. He began thrusting slowly, but quickly picked up the pace as pleasure over took him.

“Ugh, Severus! Don't stop!” I cried out. My moans had him pumping into me harder and faster with each thrust. My name rolled off his lips as he reached his limit, the heat of his climax sending me into my own. We remained there for a minute, panting and riding out the high from our orgasms. He collapsed beside me on the bed, pulling the sheets up over our naked bodies as he held me close. The quiet chime of a clock sounded somewhere in the room.

“Happy Christmas, [F/n]” I heard him whisper. I smiled as I curled up to his chest.

“Happy Christmas, Severus.”


End file.
